1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transistor having a vertical channel has been developed in order to increase the integration density of MRAM devices. The vertical channel transistor may, for instance, be used as a selection transistor of a memory cell in an MRAM device. A highly integrated MRAM device having good operating characteristics is needed, along with a method of manufacturing the same.